toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Field office
A field office (sometimes abbreviated FO) is a type of cog building. They are currently only for Movers & Shakers. They were created for Movers & Shakers because they were the best cog in the mega Sellbot invasions, for stealing jokes from toon shopkeepers. These invasions started because the Senior Vice President was still angry about what the doodles did to the Sellbot HQ. (see: Operation: Storm Sellbot) Procedures There are two floors in a field office. The difficulty of these depends on the neighborhood the field office is in. However, field offices are challenging in any playground. Cogs are usually higher levels, such as level 9 in Donald's Dock, whereas level 12 in Donald's Dreamland. Also, the harder the playground, the more cogs there are. 'Mover Maze' There are several water coolers scattered around the map. If you touch one, you will automatically fill up a water balloon that you can throw at the cogs. There are several Cold Callers and Name Droppers scattered throughout the maze, combined with four large Movers & Shakers. When you defeat a small cog, they drop jokes, with the number of jokes dropped depending on the type of cog beaten. A Cold Caller will drop two jokes and a Name Dropper will drop three. Name Droppers move fast, whereas Cold Callers are slower. Movers & Shakers will make filing cabinets fall from the ceiling. They do not inflict damage, but will pop your water balloon if you are holding one. Once all the cogs are defeated, you will have a minute to get into the open elevator. After getting into the elevator, you will get laff points. The amount of laff points depends on how fast you got into the elevator. Then you will procede to the executive suite. There is a time limit of 240 seconds on this floor. 'Obstactles' *Mover & Shaker: **Toontown Central = -3 Laff Points **Donald's Dock = -8 Laff Points **Daisy Gardens = -14 Laff Points **Minnie's Melodyland = -19 Laff Points **The Brrrgh = -25 Laff Points **Donald's Dreamland = -30 Laff Points *Cold Caller: **Toontown Central = -2 Laff Points **Donald's Dock = -6 Laff Points **Daisy Gardens = -9 Laff Points **Minnie's Melodyland = -13 Laff Points **The Brrrgh = -16 Laff Points **Donald's Dreamland = -20 Laff Points *Name Dropper: **Toontown Central = -1 Laff Points **Donald's Dock = -3 Laff Points **Daisy Gardens = -5 Laff Points **Minnie's Melodyland = -6 Laff Points **The Brrrgh = -8 Laff Points **Donald's Dreamland = -10 Laff Points *File cabinet = Pops water balloon *Time limit ends: **Toontown Central = -0 Laff Points **Donald's Dock = -10 Laff Points **Daisy Gardens = -20 Laff Points **Minnie's Melodyland = -30 Laff Points **The Brrrgh = -40 Laff Points **Donald's Dreamland = -50 Laff Points 'Executive Suite' The executive suite is the top floor of a field office. In this room, there are two elevators, and a toon shopkeeper trapped in a cage. You will fight a short cog battle to rescue the caged toon. The cogs in the executive suite range from levels 1 to 12. Even if there is a cog invasion, the cogs in the executive suite will always be Sellbots. After defeating all the cogs, the cage will fall and open, and the shopkeeper will walk out and give you an SOS card. SOS Toons Field office SOS toons range from no stars to two stars. These SOS cards are rewarded by the shopkeeper of the toon building. The SOS cards depend on what neighborhood the field office is in. For example, it would be more likely to get a 2-star SOS card from a field office in Donald's Dreamland, or a 0-star SOS card from a field office in Toontown Central. See the main article for a full list of these SOS toons. Trivia *If the timer reaches 60 seconds, the music will change to "Cog-tastophe!" *Mover & Shaker field offices are technically Sellbot cog buildings, but they do not count towards any Toontasks for Sellbot buildings or cog buildings. **They do not count for Sellbot building or cog building Toontasks, but they do count for "Help a new toon defeat a cog building" Toontasks. *The faster you reach the exit, the more laff points you are rewarded with, but if you don't reach the exit in 60 seconds, you will be automatically teleport to the elevator and lose 20 laff points. *No matter what neighborhood you're in, there will be always Cold Callers, Name Droppers, and Mover & Shakers. *Like cog buildings, field offices are extremely rare in Toontown Central. *Since an update in March 2012, normal cog buildings appear more often than field offices. *Whoever the boss is in the field office, their opening phrase will be, "I don't take meetings with Toons." Gallery Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Cog buildings Category:Locations for members only